A New Vocaloid- 2 One-Shots
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: Two one-shots with 2 new Shion characters. (1 per chapter) the first one is a the Vocaloid mansion. The second one is at the Shion mansion. I don't want spoil it so just read it to find out! OC x Taito. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First attempt at writing a long Vocaloid One-shot. Any who, I have an issue with keeping stories in a single person view. Example 1****st**** person is what this story should mainly be written in. Any who enjoy this One-shot idea that I got. Sorry for any OOC-ness. I might have a few miss spelled some Vocaloid names or last names. I hope you enjoy my first Vocaloid story.**

* * *

**Some Information on Neko:**

I am the last of the Shion guys. I am Neko Rose Shion. Most people call me Neko or rarely Rose (my dead twin's name, but don't get me started.). I am 5'5, have Pink hair that goes down to my with Purple highlights *cough* Cat ears & a highlight that is around my left eye that goes down to about my shoulder; back to the Cat ears that master gave me when I was turned into a Vocaloid; most the time my cat ears are down giving the appearance of highlights. I also have a purple cat tail.

My left eye is Blue & the right eye is Purple. I am 14. My chara item is knitting needle & a ball of yarn that has a USB cord on the end. I unlike most of Shions am not spilt from Kaito. I was made by master to keep the Shions in order without having to be a Yandereloid. I do have a scarf like all the Shions, but mine is Pink with Purple edging on the ends. My brothers always thought that scarf kept on growing when we were young.

* * *

**Part 1**

Today master picked me from the Shion manor. He says I will get to meet the other Vocaloids today other than my brothers & sisters. (My parents wanted me to be a surprise for the Vocaloid community so they made me wait until all the other Kaito-spilt Shions became Vocaloids; I was also homeschooled as well.) I was put in the common room of the Vocaloid mansion. I am the only one they are announcing today. The common room floods with Vocaloids, Utauloids, & bosses.

"We have a new Vocaloid joining us today…" Master says next to me, but the light only shows him "The New Vocaloid is: Neko Rose Shion." The light floods upon me as everyone gasps. They don't want to believe that I am a Shion, but Kaito, Akaito, & Taito start to clap. Master hands me the Mic.

"I am Neko Rose Shion. Please call me Neko or Rose." I say & as if on cue my ears & tail pops up & are fully awake. The crowd starts to thin out.

"Welcome back little brother." Kaito says as he hugs me. He rubs my cat ears which make me purr.

"How are Mom & Dad doing?" Taito asks

"Good. Where's my room?" I reply

"Next to Raito's; they gave us a whole area of the mansion. Master organized us by color you'll be next to him & me." Taito says (being pure purple.)

"Oh…okay." I drag my bag behind Raito & Taito. I follow them though a bunch of hallways to the Shion area.

"So…Neko what's it like living just, with mom & dad?" Raito asks as he opens my door.

"Fine, it's quite & nice, but a little boring without all the siblings." I reply, Taito touches my ears & they send out an electrical pulse into his hand.

"Ouch! What the hell, Neko!" Taito says rubbing his hand.

"That feature's new. I didn't know it could do that." I reply

"Come on you two, it's time for dinner." Kaito says pulling Taito & I through a bunch of hallways down to the dining room & pulls me into the room with big tables like the ones in the Shion manor, but longer.

"So where do I sit?" I ask

"In between Raito & Taito." Kaito shows me my placard seat.

"Oh. Duh…" I sit down & fall asleep not my fault someone rubbed against my tail; probably Akaito being Red.

"Neko… Neko… Neko! Wake up!" Taito says shaking me.

"Knitting needles… Yarn… my room…" I mutter & jolt awake from someone touching me. "Huh? Oh…"

"You fell asleep." Zeito says next to my face. I blush & almost fall off my chair. I am a guy not a girl!

"Well I am awake now!" I reply noticing that most the Vocaloids are looking me strangely. I almost fell on Taito who had just brought my food.

"Neko Just to give you a similar idea of which is which Vocaloid: The Teal-haired twins are the Hatsunes: Mikuo & Miku, the light green twins are the Megpoids: Gumi & Gumo/Gumiya, the two blonde twins are the Kagamines: Rin & Len, The black haired version of the Kagamines are the Kagenes: Rui & Rei." Kaito says taking a breath "The pink haired ones are Luka & Luki, the purple haired are Kamui: Gakupo & Gakuko, the brown haired ones are Sakane: Meiko & Meito, the darker blondes are Akita Neru & Nero."

"Oh, okay. I know you don't have a lot of time today to introduce all the Vocaloids & Utauloids, but be a wild guess that one is Oliver?" Neko points at Oliver

"Yes that is Oliver & the silver haired one is Piko Utatane." Kikaito says (yellow)

"The light Blue haired done with white highlights is Matsuppoiyo, right?" I ask

"Yes, I am." Matsuppoiyo says popping up right next to Taito making me get stressed out as can be; some much that I fall asleep again.

"Really Neko that's very rude." *Snoring from Neko* "Neko! Wake up!"

Taito had carried me back to my room. "Oh. We're back in my room." I say waking up, it was still dinner time & Taito came & handed me my food.

"So, what's with the short circuit?" Taito asks

"I'm new here & a little stressed & they programmed me to sleep when I'm stressed." I reply calmly

"So do you want me to sleep in here with you tonight?" Taito asks

"Sure that's fine." I reply yawning, grabbing a sleep shirt & putting it on after pulling my uniform off & just leaving my boxers on. Taito blushes, because he got to see my lightly toned muscles.

"I didn't know you worked out." Taito says after I curl up in my bed.

"I do work out occasionally." I reply pulling the blankets up around Taito & me.

"Good night, Neko." Taito says

"Good night, Taito." I say as I fall into a comfortable sleep. Taito blushes, because his little Neko is in front of him & he's so Kawaii! Kaito opens Neko's door. Taito puts his finger in front of his mouth shushing Kaito.

"Neko's asleep. He wanted me to stay here with him for the night." Taito says

"Oh. Just don't do anything Akaito would do." Kaito replies (implying Akaito's perverseness.)

* * *

X The Next Morning X

Taito woke up before Neko, who had turned around in his sleep so that his face is touching Taito's chest above is bandages. Taito blushes as Neko's lips suddenly touch his. Taito blushes some more.

"Z' good morning Taito." I say blushing as I find out that I am staring Taito in his purple eyes.

"Is it normal for you to sleep kiss?" Taito asks me

"Yeah… Oh… Sorry if I did." I reply & get up & get dressed into my normal outfit that I wear.

"So let's go get breakfast, after that you'll go get fitted for your base outfit." Taito says pulling me down the hallways & puts me in my seat & goes off to get my food.

Mikuo Hatsune approaches me carefully, because last time a non-Shion approached me I auto shutdown. "Um… Hi Neko, when are you going to go get fitted." Mikuo asks

"After breakfast; why you ask?" I reply as Taito appears with his & my food.

"'Cause I'll be taking you to the fitting rooms." Mikuo says

"Mikuo's correct you do have him taking you too fitting." Taito says while handing me my plate of eggs & bacon.

"Thanks Taito. I'll find you after breakfast Mikuo." I reply

"Okay, then." Mikuo replies going back to sitting with Miku & the Zatsunes.

I eat my food & finish early so I find Mikuo, excusing myself from the table & go find Mikuo waiting at the exit of the Dining room,

"Ready?" He asks

"Yeah." I reply as we walk past the kitchen, then some recording studios & finally what looks like a fitting room.

"I'll wait out here." Mikuo says

"Okay." I enter the fitting room to see Iroha Nekomura & my sister Kaiko Shion.

"We will be taking your measurements." They say

"Oh." I reply; they pull out multiple rulers, some plastic that wrap around me. They measure my height 5'5, waist 26', & a few other numbers like my shoe size.

"We're done. Your outfit should be ready in a few days." They say after measuring me

"Okay." I leave & find Mikuo almost asleep outside.

"Now off to the studios." Mikuo says waking up & pulling me off to a studio. He pulls my yarn with a USB cord & plugs it in.

"Which one should I sing?" I ask

"Whatever suits you." Mikuo replies

"Ievan Polkka please." I say

* * *

X After singing X

"That was great Neko!" Mikuo says as I finish Ievan Polkka (Japanese Version) using techie beat. Kaito enters the room.

"Great job Neko." Kaito says as Mikuo pulls out my Chara yarn with the USB cord & hands it back to me. My Tail fans up as Meito enters the room.

"Ah Neko is it?" Meito says, Kaito puts a little distance between Meito & I, because Meito & Meiko like to drink Sake. "The boy Vocaloids would to introduce themselves. I'm Meito by the way." Meito leaves the studio & more guys flood in. (Not Shions boys.)

"I'm Mikuo Zatsune." Mikuo Zatsune says. The boy looks like a black haired version of Mikuo Hatsune.

"I'm YV2 Yuuma, but just call me Yuuma." Yuuma says

"I'm Luki Megurine." Luki says

"I'm Gakupo Kamui." Gakupo says

* * *

X After the introduction of most of the Vocaloids that aren't Shions. X

"I'm..." I fall asleep on the floor. *snoring*

"Kaito I can carry him to his room." Mikuo says "I know that it's in between Raito's & Taito's rooms."

"Okay. He's a little..." Kaito replies, but Mikuo has already picked Neko up. "Perverted." Kaito whispers

"I'll be sure not to drop him." Mikuo says; double checking if my knitting needles & yarn are in my hands & have secure grip on them too. Mikuo carries though the hallways & gets strange looks from many Vocaloids & Utualoids.

"Shush... He's sleeping." Mikuo says to them

"oh." Most of them whisper back.

Mikuo carries me the hallways to enter my room to find yarn everywhere. His OCD starts to kick in, but he ignores it & goes to Neko's bed, more yarn, Mikuo carefully moves the yarn off the bed & places Neko down.

"Huh... Oh... Stupid short circuit." I say waking up in my bed with Mikuo who's shocked I woke up so fast.

"Your yarn... much... Like a girl." Mikuo says; my right eye starts to glow, apparently Rose wants to talk. "What the?"

"Hello Rose speaking..." Rose says & my door opens to Kaito, Taito, & Akaito. "Oh. Dear brothers did you missed me?" Rose asks & they cringe hearing that Rose is back. "So Neko's been a good boy honoring me, but so sad..." Rose grabs my knitting needles from a still shocked Mikuo, but blacks out , because Kaito pressed on my Tail.

"Oh. Damn it stupid Rose trying to pull that again." I say after amost waking right up again after blacking out for five minutes when my body was under control by Rose. I am technically classified as a Chimera, but in which both people can control the body. Being the main owner of the body I mostly control the body except when Rose slips through.

"What do you mean by 'again'?" Mikuo asks

"Last time Neko slipped the border him & Rose, was when he was 10, before the Shions started becoming Vocaloids. She or Rose woke up & fought Neko for control & almost killed Taito. The wounds She left will never heal." Kaito says explaining what just happened to me.

"Night..." I say before passing out again, but into full sleep mode.

"Well that means Neko who won't be able move for a night or so..." Akaito say & perverted thoughts run through his mind.

"That doesn't mean you get to sleep in here tonight." Kaito says; Neko's arm flys out & latches on to Akaito's arm, thinking its Taito's.

"Well what where you saying?" Akaito says as Neko pulls him closer.

"Kaito, I'll stay here & watch these two." Taito says pushin Kaito & Mikuo out of Neko's room.

* * *

**Part 2**

I woke up to find Akaito sleeping in my bed & Taito sleeping in my knit futon. I brushed Akaito's hand off me & exited my room quietly, shut my door quietly & walked down some hallways getting lost in the process. I bumped into something or someone & fall back "Ow." I say

"Oh it's him." He says

"Rook that's a rude thing to say." Says a female voice that's most likely Yokune Ruko. "Neko's just woke up, you don't want to ruin his day do you?" Oh Shit I forgot to leave a note for Taito & Akaito.

"Um... I'm lost." I say as they converse.

"Oh. Wr take you back to the Shion area & you can navigate from there." Ruko says

"That's fine." I say as she walks thought lots of hallways. I enter the Shion area. "Thanks I'll see you later." I enter my hall & go to find my door & enter. Akaito had rolled off my bed & Taito is still sleeping. "Oh..." The time says 5:30 am. So I grab my scarf I'm working on right now. I work on it till Taito shifts in the futon & wakes up. It's now 6:30 am.

"Good morning, Taito. I went on an exploration to find the kitchen, but ended up meeting Yokune Ruko & Rook." I say when his purple eyes meet my blue & purple eyes.

"This futon is comfortable." Taito says

"Of course. I made it from really soft yarn for the inside, so if I need to use it for sleeping." I reply explaining my knit futon. "I used wool on the outside. Which is great for in the winter."

"Oh cool. When did you wake up?" Taito whispers

"5? Maybe 5 am." I reply back "I went on a walk inside the mansion & ran into the back of Rook & he & Yokune Ruko helped me get back to the Shion area & I worked myself back here." I add another row to my scarf.

"Neko your so..." Taito says before I fall asleep in his lap, making him blush & of course forget that Akaito's in the room.

* * *

X Taito's PV X

Neko is just so Kawaii! *cough*cough* I want to explain a little about Neko's personality. He is unlike any of the other Kaito-spilt Shions, he doesn't have Kaito-genes in him, he is a Shion, though most Shions have a yandere mode, Rose is Neko's yandere mode in a sense. Neko is made to be the calmest of the Shions, being the youngest. He doesn't favor sweets, but loves dark chocolate. Chocolate won't kill him even though he's part cat. He also likes shredded coconut meat that has been sweetened. Neko loves yarn, because of being part cat when he was turned in a Vocaloid. He knits his own scarfs, making him more unique.

* * *

X Regular or Neko's PV X

I awoke up at 7:30 am with my new Shion uniform on my bed. Akaito & Taito probably went to breakfast, because they are nowhere in sight. So I slip on the Shion uniform/lab coat. Mine comes with hot pink shoulders, hot pink down middle of the line in the front of the jacket & purple arrows on the side of the sleeves, my new pre-made scarf is magenta pink with dark purple on the ends. I wrap it around my neck & head down the dinning room.

"Oh. He's awake." Nigaito says to Kaito before Kaito looks up.

"Neko the Uniform looks nice on you." Kaito says

"Thanks." I say before going to get some toast, scrambled eggs & a piece of Ham. I sit down next to Taito after getting my food.

"How'd you sleep?" Nigaito asks me from behind

"Like a rock till I started dreaming then it went down hill." I reply

"Oh... Was She in it?" Nigaito asks before coughing into his green scarf that always covers his face.

"Yeah... Threatening like usual... You know." I reply before biting into my ham like a cat bites into savory salmon. "What? Can't I enjoy my ham without getting a crowd?"

"Uh... Sure?" Nigaito says before going back to sitting with Kaito.

"So Neko, how was the 1/2 power nap?" Taito asks

"Good. She visited again." I reply

"What did she threaten this time?" Taito asks

"I don't remember, She was talking in English. So I didn't understand what She was saying."

**End of First One-shot**

* * *

**A/N: Longest page I've ever typed, and it's a one-shot. I hope you like the first one-shot. I hope that I didn't spell any Vocaloid names wrong or last names. I will work on the second one as much as posable, but my school starts August 5 so once school starts it will take longer to update all of my stories. The second one will come out in a few months. I'm still writing it. Neko Rose-22 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Oh hello readers… gomen-nasai for the really, really late update, but this isn't a very big update anyway. I never really spent much time writing this chapter.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own my OCs: Neko and Nekoito. All the other Shions are owned by their respective creators. Kaito is owned by the creators of Vocaloid.

* * *

**A New Vocaloid #2**

-3rd person point of view-

~Flashback~

'_Master asked Taito and Zeito to help her create a new Shion brother. Master told them that this one would be a combined version of their best qualities that they liked. Taito put forth his Ice pick and Zeito put forth his yoyo plus their love for cats. Master then put forth yarn and Knitting needles to be more cat-like. The model would have black hair with purple front bangs, purple cat ears and a purple cat tail._'

~Flashback end~

-Nekoito point of view-

Master made me from Taito's and Zeito's coding mostly and a pinch of each of the other Shion guys. I have a small rainbow stripe in my hair: red- Akaito, orange- Daito, yellow- Kikaito, green- Nigaito, blue- Kaito, and purple- Taito; which are hidden under my purple bangs. My purple cat ears are super fluffy as if I was permanently doing the _Nekomimi Switch_ song minus the cool tech suit. I love listening to _Nyanyanya_ song in which it repeats forever which I love knitting scarves to.

-Now moving to the Shion Manor-

When master introduced me to other Shions they looked at me strangely at me as if something was wrong with me, except for Taito and Zeito, because they knew what I am made from. "Um… Hi?" I say nervously

The rest of the Shion brother almost bursting out laughing at my voice, it was semi-high somewhere near Zeito's voice, just a few notches below Zeito's tone. Most of them look at my hair curiously, the rainbow stripe shows for a mere second and they don't really show a reaction.

…

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

Um… so sorry I don't really like writing more of this story set really. If you read any of my other works I will be super happy.


	3. Chapter 2- REBOOT EDITION

**Author's Note:**

Oh hello readers… gomen-nasai for the really, really late update, but this isn't a very big update anyway. I never really spent much time writing this chapter.

**Reboot:**

Ah Hello you might recognize this as being the Second One-shot just with an extension. Don't blame me, Hetalia remixes of Vocaloid Music gave forth this extra lovely chapter thank them.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own my OCs: Neko and Nekoito. All the other Shions are owned by their respective creators. Kaito is owned by the creators of Vocaloid. Hetalia is own by its creator Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**A New Vocaloid #2- REBOOTED Verison**

^_^ 3rd person point of view ^_^

~Flashback~

'_Master asked Taito and Zeito to help her create a new Shion brother. Master told them that this one would be a combined version of their best qualities that they liked. Taito put forth his favorite Ice pick and Zeito put forth his beloved yo-yo plus their combined love for cats. Master then put forth yarn and Knitting needles to be more cat-like. The model would have black hair with purple front bangs, purple cat ears and a purple cat tail._'

~Flashback end~

^_^ Nekoito point of view ^_^

Master made me from Taito's and Zeito's coding mostly and a pinch of each of the other Shion guys. I have a small rainbow stripe in my hair: red- Akaito, orange- Daito, yellow- Kikaito, green- Nigaito, blue- Kaito, and purple- Taito; which are hidden under my purple bangs. My purple cat ears are super fluffy as if I was permanently doing the _Nekomimi Switch_ song minus the cool tech suit. I love listening to _Nyanyanya_ song in which it repeats forever which I love knitting scarves to.

^_^ Now moving to the Shion Manor ^_^

When master introduced me to other Shion brothers they looked at me strangely at me as if something was wrong with me, except for Taito and Zeito, because they knew what I am made from. "Vocal Error." Came out if my mouth instead of normal words that Taito and Master can easily say.

The rest of the Shion brother almost bursting out laughing at my voice, it was semi-high somewhere near Zeito's voice, but just a few notches below Zeito's tone. Most of them look at my hair curiously, the rainbow stripe shows for a mere second and they don't really show a reaction.

"Ah..." Master said, noting my absence of proper vocals. "Their must 'ave been a glitch in his voice programming."

I then some how pulled a flute from my pocket and began to play _Trick and Treat_. You could hear the vocals of the singers with in the flute and the flute part as well. And the other Shion boys stunned at the flute from nowhere that seemed to do the singing for me.

"Wow..." Master muttered, may be the voice error didn't need to get fixed after all.

"Nice job, Nekoito." Taito said when I finished playing.

I trilled on the Flute to say thanks in my own special way I guess.

"Well, shall we show you, your room Nekoito?" Master asked

I nodded my head, holding onto the flute.

One of the brothers whispered about giving me discs of Vocaloid music to listen to and turn into music on my flute for them to listen to.

"That would be a great idea, Akaito." Master said showing me my room. Master then handed me a disc labeled: _Vocaloid Music reMixes._ I hope it has some genderbends singing in it besides the regular. Maybe some Utauloids as well.

When the rest of the Shion brothers leave, I put the disc into the computer in my new room. The computer then loads the disc and I put on my new headphones on to listen to the disc. The computer begins the first song: _Matryoshka_. I listen though it twice before trying to start messing around with the notes on the flute. Once I figure it out I map the notes on a piece of Paper so I don't forget them. Maybe not having a voice bank does make a difference on creativity of the mind, quite frankly it broadens the mind.

Maybe I could have a chance among the world of Fanloids just maybe... maybe my luck would spring the lucky trap that would make me famous, but that a dream... a wish that would take a lot of work to become recognized among this world, yes it would... I then got my spiral notebook and started thinking how this would work...

…

^_^ Else where in the Shion manor ^_^

"So what?" Taito said "What makes a damn bit of difference if Nekoito can't sing like the rest of the fanloids, Muito aside."

"It does matter, it is dishonor to the Shions, Kaito especially." Akaito screamed back

Nigaito was quivering behind Kaito. Kaito was to stunned to speak.

"Akaito how rude of you. I know Nekoito just got here that doesn't just give you the right to poke fun of him." Kikaito said

"Why must you be pro-Voice Akaito?" Kaito asked "I know that Nekoito's minor error doesn't slow him down from the rest of actually really puts him ahead of us."

Zeito stood watch ever so quietly in his corner, yo-yo in hand ready if a fight broke out.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Master asked looking at the enraged Akaito and the stressed Taito and Kaito. "What has been brewing since I went to lab to try update Nekoito's coding, but to no avail did I locate the bloody error."

"We're sorry to have disrupted you master." The Shion brother replied sadly bowing at master.

"So what was it?" I ask coming down from my hiding place behind the knitted curtain shade I had made.

"Well I don't know," Master replied. "Wait you just spoke!"

"Huh? I did!" I reply shocked at my own actions. The rest of the Shion brother look at me, Kaito sighs and calms down after hearing me talk. "Well since we have that all cleared up, what the heck was going on in here?"

"Well..." Kaito began. "Akaito was complaining about Nekoito not having a voice or being able to sing with it."

...

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

Um… so sorry I don't really like writing more of this story set really. If you read any of my other works I will be super happy. Have a great day.


End file.
